1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to techniques for managing content. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and techniques for delivering content.
2. Background Art
Electronic display devices, such as digital photo frames, have become extremely popular with consumers and businesses alike as an interesting and attractive way to display content. Such display devices are simple to operate and are capable of displaying several types of content, such as images and videos. More importantly, these display devices support many of the formats commonly used in the consumer electronics industry and thus, the content can typically be quickly and conveniently displayed without requiring substantial processing. For example, owners of digital cameras can transfer their content from their digital cameras into the display devices to instantly display and view their content. Moreover, businesses ranging from travel agencies to amusement parks typically utilize such display devices for a variety of business purposes, such as advertising, promoting events and activities, and even for entertaining their patrons.
However, as the number of display devices and the volume of content generated by the consumers or businesses increases over time, it has also become increasingly very difficult to continually update the content displayed by the display devices. For example, businesses and other establishments that utilize a large number of these display devices throughout their property may find it very inconvenient and time consuming to update and customize the content in each of the display devices. More specifically, since the content to be displayed by a display device must be delivered directly to the display device, the current techniques for organizing and distributing content to a number of display devices have become inadequate.